


Смс-ка от босса

by chatudor



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatudor/pseuds/chatudor
Summary: — Надеюсь, Господь услышит мои молитвы, и этот прекрасный человек перестанет меня терроризировать подобным образом.Как только Харви открыл для себя возможность раздавать распоряжения через мессенджеры, сразу же принялся воплощать в жизнь.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Смс-ка от босса

Майка достало его положение в фирме. Цепной пёс, другими словами охарактеризовать нельзя. Будучи младшим партнёром фирмы пляшет под чужую дудку в лице Харви Спектера. И если поначалу его всё устраивало, то потом ему стало катастрофически не хватать «воздуха» для собственных дел. Хотелось хоть чуточку независимости. Некоторые до сих пор продолжали видеть в нём лишь протеже Харви, но никак не отдельную личность.

Телефон завибрировал, на дисплее высветилось смс от босса.

«Мне нужны те документы. Ты же ознакомился?»

Конечно, всезнайка давно изучил вдоль и поперёк, готов пересказать по диагонали. Он не успел ответить, как следом прилетело ещё одно сообщение.

«Вечером банкет, приведи себя в порядок. И не надо, как в прошлый раз вместе с фраком обувать кеды. Ты — лицо фирмы».

Росс недовольно фыркнул. Он давно уже не мальчик на побегушках. В тот раз Майк решил немного разрядить обстановку, поэтому нелепейшим образом вырядился. Да, частично это было сделано на зло.

— Надеюсь, Господь услышит мои молитвы, и этот прекрасный человек перестанет меня терроризировать подобным образом.

Как только Харви открыл для себя возможность раздавать распоряжения через мессенджеры, сразу же принялся воплощать в жизнь. Донна обещала повлиять на него, но пока что успехом данное предприятие не обернулось.

Дойдя до кабинета босса, Росс не обнаружил того на месте.

— А он пока не приходил, — не отрываясь от монитора, сказала Донна.

— И зачем такая спешка? — Он передал рыжеволосой папку. — Отдашь ему, там сверху лист с моим мнением.

Полсен молча взяла протянутую папку. Чем-то важным занята, иначе бы ответила какой-нибудь колкостью.

Не успел Майк и метра пройти, как его телефон вновь завибрировал.

«Жди меня! Только попробуй уйти».

Он закатил глаза, и когда же у его босса открылся третий глаз? Чтобы в конец не разозлить, Майк зашёл в кабинет Харви и уселся на диван. Дабы убить время ожидания, достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака телефон и включил Doodle Jump.

— Вот же чёрт! — Ему не хватило несколько очков для нового рекорда.

Проигрыш — это маленькая тренировка перед грандиозной победой, поэтому он нажимает на кнопку «повторить». Через пару повторов ему наконец-то удаётся поставить новый рекорд.

— Да, чёрт бы тебя побрал! — Майк резко подскакивает с дивана.

— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? — Харви, наблюдавший за его игрой, решил прервать молчание. — Ты ведь знаешь, для чего тебе нужен телефон в рабочее время?

Росс от неожиданности встал как вкопанный.

— Конечно, чтобы вы, мистер Спектер, в любое время дня и ночи могли достать меня из-под земли и всучить новое дело.

— Прекрати язвить, мальчишка, и объясни, что за херню ты написал в пояснительной записке, — Харви кинул ту самую папку с документами на журнальный столик рядом с Россом. — Жду объяснений.

— Кто-то не в духе, — хмыкнул Майк, беря в руки злосчастную папку. По всей видимости, босс пребывал в не самом лучшем настроении. Злить его — показывать красную тряпку быку. — А что конкретно тебе не нравится? Дуглас лишь пешка в умелых руках, убрав его, наш клиент только выиграет. Наши оппоненты внедрили крысу в фирму нашего клиента.

— Это я и без тебя понял, доказательства где? — Спектер пытался держать себя в руках, не переходя на общение на повышенных тонах. — Косвенные улики, не имеющие никакой почвы. Как доказывать собрался, умник?

Майк поймал себя на мысли, что пора бы менять тактику, иначе придётся писать заявление на увольнение.

— Вообще-то, Дуглас сам слил переписку.

— Каким образом? Он тебе лично об этом сказал?

— Ну, тебе нужно время от времени просматривать твиттер, а не только рассылать гневные поручения. Его кинули на деньги, он решил таким образом отомстить. Хотя, как по мне, данный поступок лишён смысла. Там же распечатки есть или ты не смотрел? Увидел мою записку и решил дальше не читать? — Росс пытался скрыть усмешку.

— Дай сюда, — он вырвал папку из рук Майка. — А теперь пошёл вон, вечером встретимся.

Росс не стал ничего говорить, молча покинул кабинет босса. Донна, ставшая свидетельницей происходящего, в знак поддержки улыбнулась. И кто же вас, мистер Спектер, успел разозлить? Он попытался воспроизвести распорядок сегодняшнего дня своего босса. Обычный, ничем не примечательный рабочий день.

Зайдя к себе в кабинет, он попутно закрыл дверь, чтобы никто не отвлекал его. Теперь пусть Харви дальше думает над своим делом. У него своих дел выше крыши. Частично разгрузить список помогла Рейчел. И чтобы он без неё делал?

Сконцентрироваться не получалось, спустя пять минут забывал, о чём говорилось в отчётах. Росс нервно потёр переносицу. И почему его, собственно, касается чужое испорченное настроение? Он отбросил документы и взял в руки телефон.

Предстоящий банкет вызывал массу вопросов. Какова цель визита? Кто организатор и для чего там необходимо присутствовать? Майк не сторонник светских раутов, посещение подобных мероприятий утомляет, даже выпить по-человечески не получается.

«Можно вопрос?»

Ответ пришёл спустя минуту после отправки. Сердце пропустило удар, Росс не сразу открыл входящее сообщение.

«Валяй, надеюсь, он не будет слишком уж тупым».

— Умерьте пыл, мистер Спектер, — фыркнул Росс, набирая сообщение, периодически попадая не по тем буквам.

«Что за банкет и зачем я тебе там нужен?»

«А я уж думал, ты и не спросишь. Ничего интересного, так, пообщаемся с будущим клиентом. Это что касается первой половины твоего сообщения. Ну, явно не для красоты, потому что для красоты есть я, а ты за компанию. Надеюсь, больше у тебя нет вопросов, я занят».

Этот человек всегда удивлял своим острым языком. На каждый выпад в его сторону отвечал так, что не сразу сообразишь, как следует ответить. Важно понимать, _что_ ему говорить.

Оставшиеся часы Росс провёл за монотонной работой. Успеть бы переодеться перед началом банкета. В самый первый совместный поход ему пришлось переодеваться прямо в автомобиле Харви, который сидел на одном сидении вместе с ним. Майку нечего было стесняться, но навряд ли согласился бы вновь это повторить.

Телефон дважды провибрировал. Майк даже не удивился, увидев имя отправителя.

«Надеюсь, ты покинул рабочее место», — гласило в первом сообщении. «Заеду в восемь».

В запасе каких-то жалких два часа, за которые он должен успеть доехать до дома и переодеться. Чтобы не терять времени, Майк спешно стал выключать ноутбук, складывать в одну кучу бумаги и параллельно просил своего секретаря о вызове служебного авто. Ждать Рейчел не имело смысла, сегодняшним вечером она вместе с Донной собиралась в ресторан посекретничать о девичьих проблемах.

Спустя пятьдесят минут служебный автомобиль остановился перед домом Майка. Чуть больше часа, сегодня фортуна на его стороне. Он попрощался с водителем и поспешил как можно быстрее зайти в квартиру. Помня наказ босса о строгом дресс-коде, вынудил из гардероба совершенно обычный классический чёрный смокинг. Никакой аляповатости не должно быть в его внешнем виде.

Наручные часы показывали без четверти восемь, осталось ждать совсем немного. Майк мерил шагами гостиную, отчего-то сильно нервничал. Хотя ничего сверхъестественного не могло произойти. Обычный банкет, светские беседы и немного шампанского. Но под ложечкой неприятно засосало.

— Будто школьник перед первым в жизни свиданием, — пробурчал себе под нос.

Он вёл счёт шагов, пройденных за равные промежутки времени, периодически поглядывая на циферблат часов. На пятисотом шагу стрелка часов достигла восьми часов, ровно в ту же минуту зазвонил телефон. Пора спускаться.

— Вот видишь, можешь же выглядеть нормально. И никаких тонких галстуков.

— И тебе добрый вечер, Харви-и, — протянул Майк, — добрый вечер, Рей.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Росс, — поприветствовал в ответ водитель Спектера.

— Брось, нечего хмуриться, — бодрым голосом ответил Харви.

У кого-то явно поднялось настроение. Стремительное изменение произошло за последние несколько часов. Впрочем, дурное настроение Харви обычно автоматом передавалось и Россу. Хоть этим вечером не придётся слушать нравоучения. Парочка неуместных шуток с обеих сторон, чтобы утереть нос друг другу.

На место прибыли спустя час. Чей-то загородный дом этой ночью открывал свои двери для светских бесед и заключения сделок. Майк понятия не имел, куда конкретно они приехали, кто организатор.

— Веди себя прилично, ладно?

— Я что, по-твоему, маленький мальчик? — Майк закатил глаза.

— Нет, но на всякий случай. Не скучай. — Харви похлопал его по плечу и скрылся в толпе гостей.

И зачем его сюда привезли? Росс взял с подноса мимо проходящего официанта бокал шампанского и стал внимательно изучать присутствующих. Взгляд зацепился за высокую шатенку в алом платье, он усмехнулся. Кто бы мог поверить, что один из адвокатов противника окажется здесь. Кое-кто из присутствующих являлись клиентами их фирмы. Тощего мужчину в странной оправе очков он видел на прошлой неделе в кабинете Джессики, имя этого клиента не знал.

Майк поставил на поднос пустой бокал из-под шампанского и потянулся за полным, как чья-то мужская рука цепко схватила его запястье. Он развернулся.

— А ничего, в общем-то, не меняется, Харви.

Спектер натянул лыбу как у мартовского кота. Довольный, но по какой причине?

— Майк, сначала работа, а потом развлечения. Золотое правило, без которого никуда. — Он сунул руки в карманы брюк, слегка покачивался взад и вперёд. — Пойдём познакомлю кое с кем, ради кого мы сегодня здесь.

Россу ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. Есть ли смысл хоть что-то говорит?

Харви обменялась рукопожатиями со статным мужчиной. Высокий и широкоплечий, когда он улыбался, на щеках отчётливо были видны ямочки.

— Мистер Грин, хочу представить вам моего партнёра по делам Майкла Росса.

После этих слов Грин протянул свою руку Майку для рукопожатия.

— Рад с вами познакомится, Майкл. Много о вас наслышан. Зовите просто Натан. — Грин широко улыбнулся. — Так на чём мы остановились, Харви?

На протяжении последующих пятнадцати минут Спектер в красках описывал перспективы дальнейшего сотрудничества и что из этого может получится. Грин периодически в знак согласия кивал головой.

И ради этого он притащил сюда Майка? Чтобы стоять и выслушивать, как он сам мастерски справляется с привлечением нового клиента? Росс впервые слышал о Натане Грине, не имел должно представления о том, чем занимается данный джентльмен и как давно.

— Занятно, мне нравится. Но я согласен стать клиентом вашей фирмы только при одном условии: мистер Росс станет моим адвокатом. Не пойми меня неправильно, Харви, я уважаю тебя и никоем образом не преуменьшаю твои заслуги перед другими, но после прочтения ряда статей и некоторых слухов о предприимчивости твоего бывшего протеже, я бы не отказался вплотную посотрудничать именно с ним.

— Слово клиента для меня закон. — Ответил Харви и добродушно похлопал Майка по плечу. — Надеюсь, вы найдёте общий язык.

— Не сомневайся, Харви. Рад нашему совместному сотрудничеству.

Росс и Грин обменялись рукопожатиями в знак подтверждения

— Я позвоню на днях. — Натан вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака визитку и протянул ему. — А теперь прошу извинить меня, джентльмены, должен покинуть вас.

— Мне нужно уладить ещё одно дело, так что можешь чего-нибудь выпить, заслужил.

С этими словами Харви удалился, оставив Майка в компании самого себя. Что ж, во всём стоит искать свои плюсы. Нелёгкий день закончился тем, что у него появился новый клиент. Рад ли такому исходу Майк? Не совсем того он ожидал от похода на чей-то банкет, но в целом да, всё обошлось более чем нормально. За исключением присутствия защитников противоположной стороны. Росс лишь консультировал Харви и подкидывал ему кое-какие идеи, в основном занимаясь «грязной» работой, которую на него скинули. С другой стороны, он сделал всё от него зависящее, дальше дело за Спектером, его головная боль.

Майк остановил проходящего мимо официанта, взял бокал шампанского и устремился подальше от толпы. На открытой веранде никого не оказалось, уселся на одну из свободных скамеек. Вечер выдался особо тихим. На тёмном небосводе ничего не видно, листья колышутся от лёгкого дуновения июльского ветра.

— Обо всём успел договориться?

— И как ты догадался, что я? Тут полно народу, любой мог зайти. — С не скрытым удивлением спросил Спектер.

— У всех есть маленькие секреты, — обернувшись, ответил Росс. — Шучу, тебя легко узнать по звуку твоих шагов.

Харви занял место рядом с Майком. Некоторое время сидели молча, устремив взгляд куда-то вдаль.

— Так почему ты каждый раз тащишь меня на бессмысленные банкеты?

Спектер колебался с ответом, лёгкая усмешка коснулась его губ.

— Раньше я посещал светские мероприятия ради забавы и личной выгоды. Ну и показать себя, без этого никуда. У меня достаточно прочная репутация и я крепко стою на своих ногах в отличие от тебя. Так что считай, я вывожу тебя в свет, показываю людям не только своего помощника, но и первоклассного специалиста. Не всегда же мы будем биться бок о боку. — Харви подмигнул ему. — Развлекайся, тут есть те, кто не против сотрудничать с тобой и с нашей фирмой.

Он удалился, оставив Росса одного на балконе. Мальчишка на побегушках постепенно обретает независимость. У протеже имеется имя, и, как оказалось, люди охотно хотели бы с ним сотрудничать. С человеком, у которого липовый диплом Гарварда. Майк не успел никому кроме Рейчел рассказать о своих планах. Решено было получить настоящий диплом. Преподнести такую новость означало бы крах всему, в том числе и репутации фирмы. И пока он не спешил кого-то ещё посвящать в свои планы. До конца не уверен, смогут ли другие адекватно принять его решение и поддержать.

Во втором часу ночи Росс оказался у себя дома. Тихо открыл дверь квартиры и словно мышь прошмыгнул внутрь, не хотел своим приходом разбудить Рейчел. Он прошёл на кухню, чтобы налить себе воды.

Его телефон дважды провибрировал о поступивших уведомлениях. Мысленно догадывался, кто мог в столь поздний час вспомнить о его существовании.

«Не хочешь завтра вечером выпить, отметим удачно заключённое предложение? ;-)»

Он не смог сдержаться и засмеялся в голос.

— Да вы, мистер Спектер, оказывается можете хоть раз что-то путное написать и использовать эти смайлики.

Не то чтобы Росс считал своего босса и по совместительству лучшего друга отсталым от современного мира, однако вот такие выходки всегда вызывали улыбку.

«Окей, после окончания рабочего дня зайду к тебе :-)»

Следом пришла очередная смс-ка:

«И да, сначала ты отчитаешься о деле Смита. Ты ведь поступил так, как я советовал? Если нет, то готовься правдоподобно врать».

— А ничего не меняется, впрочем, я нисколько не удивлён.


End file.
